Charlas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La segunda guerra hace poco que terminó. Una boda anima un poco las cosas. Pero Padma, por alguna razón, no acaba de sentirse a gusto. Menos acordándose de quién es el novio. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, algunos personajes con aparición ocasional sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia:**__ el presente One insinúa detalles ligados a la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, así como al fic _En Primera Fila_, por lo que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One participa en el Reto Especial "Águilas de Fiesta" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

* * *

**Charlas.**

Era un hermoso día para una boda. Hasta Padma era capaz de admitir eso. Solo que no acababa de disfrutar del evento.

La segunda guerra hacía poco que concluyó, por fortuna, con el triunfo de Potter sobre El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. La gente, poco a poco, recuperaba sus vidas normales, aunque había muchos que se hallaban en duelo por la muerte de sus seres queridos, por lo que una boda no les llamaría poderosamente la atención. Y sin embargo, aunque lucieran sus túnicas de gala de diversos colores, varios de los invitados no podían sonreír sin que pareciera un gesto forzado.

Por otro lado, algunos miembros de la concurrencia no eran precisamente los más alegres del mundo. Padma, siendo una de las damas de honor, intentaba por todos los medios animar a quienes tenía más cerca, pero siempre funcionaba.

En un determinado momento, cuando a su alrededor parecían levantarse en masa para ir a la pista de baile, la joven ocupó una silla, contemplando de reojo a Elijah, su novio, bailando con Su, para después mirar su entorno con una extraña calma que no sabía de dónde venía.

La guerra había terminado y todavía debía repetírselo mentalmente para creérselo.

—Con permiso.

Padma, confusa, miró a su derecha. El novio, con la expresión impasible que solía mostrar casi todo el tiempo, tomó asiento junto a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Padma, intentando no sonar enfadada por ser privada de su momentánea tranquilidad. De hecho, su curiosidad era real —¿Estás huyendo?

—No. Mi esposa atiende a su primo Jonathan.

Ella miró a la pista de baile. La novia, una joven de cabello color caoba recogido en un moño adornado con hilos de perlas, giraba sin parar tomándole las manos a un niño de cabello oscuro y trajecito muggle azul marino, con lo cual la amplia falda de su vestido blanco revoloteaba a su alrededor. Ambos lucían grandes sonrisas en los rostros.

—Me sorprende que pudieran entrar muggles aquí —comentó Padma.

—No entiendo por qué. Son familia de…

—Me refiero a que pensé que la casa de una familia como la tuya no dejaba entrar a los muggles. ¿Tengo razón o no?

El novio asintió en silencio. Padma se preguntó, por enésima vez, por qué su amiga se quiso casar con semejante tipo, que apenas hablaba y cuya presencia llegaba a intimidar.

—Hice las modificaciones pertinentes —explicó él con sencillez —La familia de Mo ahora es mi familia y tiene derecho a entrar.

—Sí, claro, como si… —a mitad de su frase, Padma debió callarse, arrugar la frente y mirar con evidente pasmo a su interlocutor —¿Mo? ¿Qué es eso de "Mo"?

—Sus primos le dicen así. Me agrada.

La joven Patil seguía desconcertada. Aquel diálogo se estaba poniendo un poco raro.

—Bien, si tú lo dices… —terminó aceptando, antes de carraspear y preguntar —¿De verdad quieres a Morag, Nott, o es algún plan retorcido para salir bien librado después de la guerra?

Theodore Nott no cambió en absoluto su semblante, que seguía tan impávido como siempre. Sin embargo, Padma llegó a detectar algo en el otro, un leve movimiento de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que una sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa, e imaginó lo que él miraba cuando respondió.

—Me sorprende que, a estas alturas, haya dudas al respecto, sobre todo viniendo de los amigos tan inteligentes que tiene Mo. Pero si eso te tranquiliza, te lo diré: sí, la quiero. De varias formas, sé que es la mujer adecuada para mí. Y curiosamente, aquí no juega su pureza de sangre.

Ante tal declaración inesperada, Padma no pudo menos que asombrarse. Sobre todo por lo último, ya que los Nott eran conocidos, precisamente, por su pureza de sangre; por lo tanto, no se unían en matrimonio a cualquier mago o bruja que se les pusiera enfrente. Mucho menos por algo tan básico en los matrimonios normales como era el amor.

—No voy a preguntarte cómo pasó, no tengo derecho a meterme en eso —empezó Padma cuando por fin pudo salir de su estupor —Solo aclárame algo, ¿de verdad no te importa que…? Bueno, ¿en serio los parientes de Morag no te molestan?

Se refería al tío materno de su amiga, un squib, que casado con una muggle, tenía cinco hijos y todos sin magia. Para la mayor parte de los _sangre limpia_ el tener parientes así era una deshonra.

—Han sido personas agradables conmigo —respondió Nott sin darle mayor importancia.

—¡Pero son muggles! Normalmente gente como tú…

—¿Gente como yo qué, Patil? La "gente como yo" ha cometido demasiados errores. Pensé que la guerra te lo había demostrado. Mi perspectiva cambió un poco, así de sencillo. No voy a empezar a relacionarme con cada muggle y cada… Cada mago hijo de muggles que conozca, pero tampoco los dañaré. Mo jamás me lo perdonaría, ¿cierto?

Padma asintió, estupefacta.

—Es la primera vez que hablas tanto delante de mí —musitó, incrédula.

Nott, haciendo una mueca de desdén, demostró su personalidad habitual antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la pista, donde la gente paraba de moverse y aplaudía, debido a que la canción había terminado. Padma logró ver que el joven sonreía solo un poco más que antes, para luego abrazar a su esposa en espera de la siguiente canción, mientras a su alrededor, el primo pequeño de Morag saltaba y reía.

La muchacha ya no sentía ganas de sacar la varita cada vez que veía a Nott. Increíblemente, con su tosca sinceridad, él había conseguido algo que no creía en absoluto posible.

Por parte de Padma Patil, Theodore Nott ya no recibiría hostilidad.

A menos que hiciera sufrir a Morag, claro está.

–&amp;–

_Bienvenidos sean a otro One originado por un reto. Ahora, unas cuantas explicaciones._

_La escena es en una boda, donde Padma fue dama de honor. Como es poco después de la segunda guerra, la ex Ravenclaw no acaba de sentirse a gusto, menos con invitados que, a leguas, se nota que siguen de luto. La novia, por si alguien se perdió, es Morag MacDougal, seleccionada en _HP1_ después de Neville y que según lo que investigué, fue a Ravenclaw, así que Padma la debe conocer bien. Morag, para sorpresa de muchos, se casa con Theodore Nott (Bell y sus parejas raras…) y es en algún momento de la fiesta cuando esos dos se ponen a charlar y claro, Padma tiene sus dudas sobre las razones del matrimonio. Increíblemente, de parte de Nott es sincero afecto el que lo unió a Morag (la historia de la relación entre Theodore y Morag se narra en el fic _En Primera Fila_), por lo cual Padma ha decidido ya no mostrarse demasiado ruda con él._

_Confieso que tenía otra idea para escribir sobre Padma, pero en el reto, aparte de anotarte con el Ravenclaw de tu preferencia, te sorteaban la casa de otro personaje que debía salir y bueno, por si no lo notaron, me tocó Slytherin. Así que esto fue lo que salió. No es mi mejor trabajo, pero tampoco es completamente horrible (a menos que destroce la imagen que tienen varios de Nott)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
